


The A-Team

by TracedViolet



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 05:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21174062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TracedViolet/pseuds/TracedViolet
Summary: Songfic to The A-Team by Ed Sheeran





	The A-Team

**Author's Note:**

> just an old fic I found from highschool. thought I'd post it.

It never snowed in Blood Gulch and the fact that it had this winter seemed like a miracle. A miracle to everyone but Tucker.

The teal soldier sat alone in the kitchen doing nothing but tapping his fingers on the table. It had been a rough week. Not because anything had truly happened with the war, but because everyone was stuck inside and tensions were running high. Tex was in the back room arguing with Church like always, Caboose was in his room hiding under the bed trying not to hear it, and sister was nowhere to be found.

Tucker sighed. this wasn't how Christmas was supposed to go. He may not have had much as a child, hell, he barely had anything at all, but when that fluffy stuff started to fall out of the sky everyone seemed a little nicer. people got together and had fun. Even if you didn't have anything, you at least had each other.

"We don't even have that." Tucker grumbled, standing up and stretching. Being cooped up here for too long was killing him, maybe some fresh air would help.

Walking up the stairs to the roof of the base, he paused. It was a quiet sound. like someone trying to muffle a sob. A sound Tucker was all too familiar with. When he was a kid he tried to ignore it when his mom cried like that. It hurt him just as much to know she was upset.

Tucker shuddered out of his memories and slowly peaked around the corner to see a small girl curled up on the roof. He didn't need to guess who it was, there were only two girls in the canyon anyway and one of them was currently beating the living shit out of Church. That left Kaikaina Grif.

Of course Tucker had tried to spy on her before. Putting cups to the wall, trying to drill a hole through the concrete, but he always got caught. He knew deep down inside he never meant to invade her privacy, only show off to the guys, who arguably didn't care anyway. 

Never like this had he spied on her. this felt wrong, like stealing a diary, and stealing a diary from a pretty girl like sister was something just plain evil.

She was pretty though, tall and slender with long blonde hair that spilled over her shoulders in waves like the ocean. Tucker couldn't take just standing there. he had to do something.

"Hey Kai. You ok?" He asked walking casually around the corner like he hadn't been standing there for 5 minutes already just admiring her.

The blonde jumped, startled by his intrusion, as subtle as it was. "Huh? Oh! yeah! I'm fine!" She sniffled. It was obvious she was lying. Her normally hazel blue eyes were bloodshot and watery. the fact that she was now violently scrubbing at her cheeks just gave it away.

"Are you cold? You want a blanket?" Tucker asked taking a few steps towards the stairs but not wanting to leave her alone. She had a coat and gloves but the jean mini skirt she was wearing couldn't have been keeping her too warm. 

"That would be nice..." She mumbled softly.

"I'll be right back." Tucker declared rushing to his room to grab a blanket from his bed not thinking about if he'd need it later. A girl was cold. His comfort could wait.

Draping the standard issue blue covering over her legs, The brunnet plopped down next the the yellow soldier. He wanted to comfort her but he didn't know what to do exactly. What was the other side of him? he'd never known it before.

White lips, pale face, she really was freezing out here. "breathing in snowflakes isn't good for you huh..." Tucker joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"no... It feels good... "Sister stared at her shoes under the blanket looking lost in thought. "Better than burnt lungs..."

Tucker gazed at her with bewilderment. The teal soldier knew she had a problem with drugs before but didn't think she was still using. How could such a beautiful girl do something so harmful to herself? "why?" he asked softly, not wanting to cause her any more pain but his curiosity was getting the better of him.

"It's like the lights gone y'know?" she said looking up at the clouds. the sun was up there somewhere, it never set, but what they called day was over. "I'm not a little kid anymore. I gotta... do things by myself now..." She confessed. It was hard living by herself. she never thought it would be but after her mom left and her brother joined the army she struggled. Rent was a lot and her "lifestyle" wasn't so cheap either. She'd spent many long nights with strange men just trying to make money somehow. 

Tucker sighed. "Yeah... I know what you mean...." His mother worked nights too. She came home with "customers" many times and when she wasn't working she was drinking. he barely saw her sober and that meant he had to do everything himself. By the age of 5 he was cooking his own dinner and walking himself to school. Life wasn't easy.

Any normal person, including himself, would have called sister a class A, but looking at her now, she was more than just any other girl at the clubs. Yeah she had her head in the clouds, stuck in her daydreams, been that way since she was a kid according to Grif but she was kind. she was sweet and caring. much nicer than Tucker had ever been in his entire life. She was worth something.  
But lately she seemed weak. slowly sinking into the real world maybe, wasting away her childhood and turning into an adult. She couldn't have been too old. late teens, early 20's probably, but she looked sick from all the harmful things she did in her spare time.

Tucker wrapped an arm around the poor blonde, rubbing her arm as comfort at warmth. "they say the worst things in life come free to us."

Sister cuddled into the teal soilders chest. His coat was much warmer than hers and she needed someone right now. The tears welled up again. "It's not fair!" she choked, trying not to start crying again but it hurt too much to think about. The brunet pulled her into a hug hushing her sobs and telling her it was going to be alright. She always fell short, Just under getting the upper hand. she could have had a normal life, get clean but everytime she tried she always run right back. go crazy for a couple grams of anything really. Life was hard but for a little while she could fly away. She didn't have to face it. Tucker understood every bit of it. he wasn't perfect either. He definitely had his fair share of mistakes. People will do anything to make the pain go away and for sister it meant selling love to some man for money to buy drugs. 

/It's too cold outside for angels to fly./

"Come on." Tucker said pulling the frail girl up off the cold concrete. "let's go inside." the yellow soldier nodded and followed him down the stairs to the kitchen.

In the fluorescent light is was more obvious now why she was so cold. Ripped gloves and a raincoat weren't exactly winter material. Sister fell haphazardly into a chair. The base was dry but her clothes were still wet from the snow. she didn't really care about that at the moment. she didn't really care about anything. she used to have direction, have a dream but somewhere down the road she let it go. drugs were more important than college. Not that she had the money to go anyway. all the money she owned now was the loose change in her pocket.

The smell of hot chocolate broke her out of her thoughts. "I didn't know if you liked marshmallows or not," tucker said placing a mug in front of her. "so I left them in the bag."

"That's fine." she said throwing a few into her cup. The warm liquid soothed her sore throat much better than the snow did. "Thanks Tucker."

"No problem." The teal soldier answered sitting down with his own cup. "It's too cold outside." sister nodded and brought her knees up to her chest sipping away at the hot chocolate looking like she wasn't all there. Tucker sighed, why was she sitting on the roof all by herself? she could have gotten frostbite or hypothermia. she could have died out there covered in snowflakes, eyes closed hoping for a better life. the thought of it scared him to death.

"I'm sorry." Sister whispered trying to hide behind her long golden hair.

Tucker frowned. "for what?" she hadn't done anything wrong to him. What could she be sorry for?

The yellow soldier took a deep breath. "For being a problem."

"You're not a problem Kaikaina." Tucker assured her, he smiled and brushed her hair behind her ear. " I like taking care of you."

"Thanks." Sister smiled back and leaned against the brunets shoulder. "I think I need someone to take care of me."

/It's too cold outside for angels to fly./


End file.
